For testing the functionality of a device under test (DUT), an automated test equipment (ATE) can be used. Said ATE might comprise a multitude of channels, with said channels being adapted for providing stimulus signals to and receiving response signals from the DUT.
Loop-back testing has been applied in various fields, in particular for testing electronic devices. In loop-back testing, an output of a device to be tested is coupled to an input of said device, thus allowing testing performance of one or both the output and the input when applying adequate test signals. Instead of testing only one device, multiple devices interconnected with each other can be tested accordingly.